The Hole
'''The Hole '''is the second episode of the third season of I Am Weasel. In this episode, Weasel and Baboon run into each other in the town of Hole, California, where Weasel is interested in studying the world's largest hole, whereas I.R. Baboon, having a hole-filling obsession, wants to full it. Plot I.M. Weasel and I.R. Baboon are each traveling to the extremely small town of Hole, California, which is home to the world's biggest hole. They arrive in Hole and run into each other by surprise, just as Baboon stuffs a banana into the tailpipe of his car and then accuses Weasel of being "where I.R. are!" Next, the Mayor of Hole arrives on a toy horse and introduces himself and the town of Hole, with literally one mare with a shotgun. Weasel then introduces himself and his occupation as a "hologlist" (a scientist who studies holes) and explains his mission of studying the hole. Baboon introduces himself and explains his fear of holes, which is why it's his life's mission to fill every hole on Earth. With that, he shoves a cork in the Mayor's mouth and in Weasel's. Weasel firmly tells Baboon to keep his obsession to himself, as he performs his work on studying at this time. Then, to Weasel's surprise, he sees the Mayor, the mare, and a swiss cheese wheel all stuffed with corks. He then sees Baboon mixing dry cement with water and tries to convince of leaving the hole alone for future generations to come. Baboon mocks Weasel and still carries out his mission. To prove him wrong, Weasel tosses a quarter down the hole to hit the bottom. Baboon lends his ear to listen to the quarter fall, while Weasel and the mayor do activities together to pass the time. Months and seasons pass as Weasel continues his work and Baboon continues listening to the quarter while growing a beard and enduring the weather beating down on him. The quarter finally hits the bottom of the hole, making Baboon realize that Weasel is right, as Weasel informs the Mayor that the studies of the hole will be calculated soon. However, Baboon still carries out his mission of filling the hole, as the Mayor remarks that Baboon "ain't the brightest pickle in the jar." Baboon searches through the trunk for something to fill the hole with, until he finds the largest inflatable cork. A moment later, the studies are now revealed, causing Weasel to discover that the hole is an underground volcano. The situation gets worse when Baboon blows up the cork and attempts to stick it in the hole. Weasel tries in vain to get rid of it, and just when he is able to succeed, Baboon almost falls down the hole. Weasel jumps in to rescue Baboon, just as the cork lands inside the hole. Delighted, Baboon rubs his victory in Weasel's face, until the volcano begins to erupt. Weasel and the Mayor duck for cover, just as the entire world explodes on impact. Only Weasel, Baboon, and the Mayor are the only ones left standing. Baboon is pleased with his work. He takes the banana peel out of the tailpipe, eats the banana, and climbs in his car to depart. However, due to Baboon's stupidity and his mistake, he falls into outer space. Weasel then turns to the viewers and states that Baboon was only half right; some holes may be filled, but other holes are best left alone, especially underground volcanoes.Category:Episodes Category:Season 3